


A Queen and Her Knight

by SapphicFlaaffy (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [9]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash February, Fluff, Kaoru Monologuing, No Smut, Romance, because CHILDREN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/SapphicFlaaffy
Summary: Chisato tells Kaoru she doesn't have to treat her like she's made of glass. Kaoru points out the ways she can love and adore her while still being gentle.Written for Femslash February Day 19: Vanilla





	A Queen and Her Knight

It was a lazy Saturday evening after band practice, and Kaoru had so kindly and extravagantly walked Chisato to the Seta household for dinner with her parents. It went wonderfully, of course, because the family had known her for so long, and were ecstatic for the opportunity to talk to her again, now that she and their daughter were dating. After the meal was over, the two girls politely excused themselves, and retreated into Kaoru’s room. Kaoru’s room, on Kaoru’s bed, and now Kaoru’s hands were in Chisato’s hair and her lips were touching hers and they were sitting kind of weird on the mattress to get to each other but she didn’t care.

One of her favorite things about dating Kaoru, besides teasing her, was kissing her. Kaoru was so easy to ruffle in public, but seeing the way she looked after Chisato shoved her tongue down her throat was something only for her. Kaoru would never make those noises in front of anyone else—unless Chisato decided to be extra mean to her one day.

She giggled at the thought, and Kaoru hummed inquisitively against her mouth before pulling away. “Is something funny, Chisato?” she asked in a low voice.

Chisato felt a small, happy shiver. That was another thing just for her. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you all to myself.”

As expected, her girlfriend’s face flushed tomato-red, and she sputtered, “W-well, that is—of course you have me… Please don’t laugh, Chii-chan!”

She was already snickering, but the way Kaoru’s voice cracked as she said her nickname sent her over the edge, guffawing openly and falling back on the bed, her blonde hair feathering out on the pillows. Kaoru pouted and leaned to lay down half on top of her, her face buried in the crook of Chisato’s neck.

“Why do you torment me so?” she moaned, the sound vibrating into Chisato’s skin.

An idea struck her. “Oh? Would you rather it be you doing the tormenting?”

Kaoru lifted her head up, looking at Chisato with a confused, slightly nervous expression. “W-what do you mean?”

“You know, riling me up a bit, maybe kissing me rougher, or biting, or leaving hickeys on my neck…” Chisato listed, looking at the ceiling in thought. It was something she’d been thinking about a little; Kaoru was always so gentlemanly with her, that she wondered if they’d ever get past second base.

Kaoru laughed uneasily. “You would be furious with me if I left any marks,” she said quietly. “What would all your fans think?”

“They can think what they want,” Chisato said, though she knew Kaoru had read her perfectly in this situation. “Or are you not into the idea?”

“It sounds silly, but I truly just… don’t want to hurt you. Or even risk hurting you.”

 _Oh, how sweet._ Stripped down past her theatrics, Kaoru was still just as chivalrous and kind, and she was all Chisato’s. She couldn’t help but blush, like one of Kaoru’s little kittens. 

“Well, may I ask what you’d like to do instead?” she asked coyly, trying to keep her stiff exterior.

“Hmmm…” Kaoru sank back down onto Chisato’s chest, and she could feel the vibration of her voice through their clothes. “I think… I’d like to take my time more. I want to appreciate you the way you deserve.”

Chisato hummed contentedly as Kaoru began combing through her hair. “I can’t bring myself to puncture your skin with my teeth, but I’d be happy to rain kisses across it as long as it pleases you. There is so much of you that I’ve never kissed before. Your eyelids, your ear, your stomach. You have a few freckles across your neck and shoulders that I especially have wanted to give some attention.”

As if meaning to fulfill her mission now, Kaoru began sucking gentle kisses into Chisato’s neck, only pausing to continue her monologue, now in a slightly huskier tone.

“I would hold you close while we fell asleep, and I wouldn’t let go until the morning. In between band practices, I would hold you against me on my lap. I would give you a shoulder massage, if you permitted it. I would love to see you relaxed and happy beneath my touch.” She paused, and Chisato felt the heat of her blush against her neck as Kaoru seemed to realize what she’d said. “I would… brush your hair, perhaps. I would dance with you, and maybe I would dip you, and our eyes would catch at the climax of the music and we would kiss.

“I would treat you like a queen, whenever you would have me.”

“Not a princess?” Chisato whispered, trying to stop herself from getting choked up.

Kaoru hummed and pressed a kiss to her jaw. “Perhaps, if you prefer, but I very much like the thought of you as my queen. You have so much wisdom to share, not to mention your maturity and regal beauty. Should I fancy myself your knight, I would make it my duty to worship every inch of you whenever I could.”

She kissed her way back behind Chisato’s ear, her arms now wound tight around the other girl’s torso. “I rather like that idea, me as the knight of Queen Chisato. I imagine I would spend most of the day guarding you, making sure you came to no harm, but perhaps also tending to daily needs. I would feed you breakfast in bed, or help you zip up your dress in the mornings, and truly all I would ever need in return is the way you smile at me.”

By now, Chisato’s heart was overcome with mushy emotion, her sex drive was internally combusting, and her brain was caught up with the fact that a knight would likely never be the kind of personal attendant Kaoru was describing.

“I want to kiss you without you thinking you have to even kiss me back in return. I would kiss you breathless, and hold you in a way that tells you with no doubt how much I love you.” Chisato felt the tears begin to spill over as she heard Kaoru say the last three words.

Kaoru seemed to falter when she realized what she said, as well. “Er, that is, I mean… Oh dear, was that too far?”

Chisato pushed Kaoru to the side so that she could tackle her down into a kiss. Even after Kaoru’s attractive-sounding chivalrous, gentle approach, all she wanted was to let herself crash into Kaoru and drown. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth briefly, eliciting a whimper from Kaoru. _Oh,_ she quite liked that.

Pulling back, she saw Kaoru’s blown pupils and patchy, flushed face. She felt her own cheeks heat up as she melted into a smile. “I love you too, Kaoru,” she cooed, and delighted in the way Kaoru instinctively tried to hide herself in embarrassment. She laughed. “I’m so lucky to have you as my knight.”

Kaoru’s voice came muffled from behind her hand. “Not as lucky as I am to have you as my queen.” She peered back up at Chisato curiously. “Was what I said… all of the things I was imagining, were they okay?”

Chisato planted a chaste peck on her nose. “They were more than okay. As long as I can still tease and nip _you_ , then as your queen, I will permit it,” she finished in a false, haughty voice not unlike how she used to talk to Pastel*Palettes in their rookie days.

“Ha, how could I refuse?” said Kaoru. She then curled slightly back into herself once more, as she admitted, “Truthfully, though I could never do the same to you… I like it when _you_ tease _me_.”

Chisato’s smile widened. “Oh, Kaoru,” she said, leaning in, “I could tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about pampering your gf and figuring out what the two of you want from your relationship, kaoru likes to serve and take care of her lover and chisato is a beautiful mischievous imp, god bless the gays


End file.
